Same Old Thing
by GemofIce
Summary: Tech and Storm both have feelings for each other, but they soon learn that everything can change in the blink of an eye.
1. Chapter 1

**Same Old Thing**

Chapter One: The Party

Tech looked up from his knew gadget as he heard the door opening. Jasper bounded in.

"Hey Tech, Ace said it's time for supper."

"I'm not hungry." He said turning back to his doodad.

"Don't make me beg… please, please, please!" Jasper whined.

"Jasper, you are begging."

"I know. Please, please, please, please,"

"Ok fine!"

"Yay!" Jasper bounded out of the room.

"What's got her so worked up?" Tech asked himself as he got up from his chair. When Tech got down stairs, he got the surprise of his life. No one was there. All of a sudden…

"SURPRISE!"

"GAH!" Tech jumped backwards. "What the?"

"Happy Birthday Tech!"

"What?"

"You seriously forgot about your birthday?" Thorn asked.

"I…I…"

Everyone burst out laughing.

"You did!" Olive giggled.

The Loonatics and Guardians had organized a surprise party for their favourite brainiac coyote.

"I did not!"

"You did so!" Olive laughed.

"Ok maybe I did, but I've been really busy!"

"Yeah! Making thingamajigs!" Duck snorted.

"They are _not_ thingamajigs!" Tech protested.

"Ok enough fighting! Aren't we supposed to be celebrating?" Ace asked.

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted.

"Presents first!" Storm smiled excitedly.

About a minute later Tech and everyone else was sitting on couches with a pile of birthday presents at the scientist's feet.

"Open mine first! It's that one!" Rev pointed to a present.

"Ok Rev." Tech pulled the present out of the pile. It was a book on science that Tech had been begging for all year. "Oh my gosh Rev! Thanks!"

"Your welcome buddy!"

"Oh! Open ours next!" Storm, Olive, and Jasper said excitedly.

"Ok calm down! Witch one is it?"

"That one." Storm pointed to one of the presents.

Tech grabbed it and started to open it.

"Hey! Card first!" Jasper scolded.

"Oh, how could I have for gotten that?" Tech laughed.

"Gee, I don't know." Olive giggled.

After Tech read the card, he opened the present; it was a cowboy hat, a pair of ridding boots, and a riding helmet.

"What's all this?" Tech asked.

"You'll find out." The three girls giggled.

So in all, Tech received another begged for science book from Ace, a new palm computer from Lexi, a coupon good for a year to the pizza shop from Slam, a new 5000 page book of lined paper from Duck, all the Guardians pulled together to get Tech a second super computer, a pair of coyote slippers from Thorn (when Tech opened that one everyone was laughing!), and picture of all of the Loonatics and Guardians together from Saphira.

"Thanks guys!" Tech smiled widely.

"Ehem." Storm crossed her arms.

"Ok, thanks guys _and_ girls!"

"That's better." She laughed.

"Supper?" Slam asked suddenly.

"Yes Slam, we will have supper soon." Duck said.

"Supper?" Slam asked again.

"Yes it's ready." Lexi called from the kitchen.

"FOOD!" Slam jumped up and down excitedly. Everyone was shaking.

"S…l…a…m! P…p…lease…stop…j…u…m…ping!" Duck managed to quack out. The Tasmanian devil stopped jumping and zoomed to the kitchen table.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Off We Go!

Jasper could have sworn she saw food on the table a second ago, now it was gone.

"Slam!" Everyone groaned loudly.

"Oops…" Slam said his cheeks turning red.

"It's ok, Slam, I made more, just please don't eat it _all_." Lexi said nicely. Slam nodded.

Supper was delicious! The main course was hamburgers and hotdogs, corn on the cob, and mash potatoes! But dessert was better! Ice cream cake, all kinds of ice cream, pumpkin pie, and cupcakes!

"Well we'd better get going," Jasper said pulling out the plane tickets "Oh! I accidentally got an extra! Who else wants to come?"

"ME!" Avery's hand shot up it the air like a rocket immediately.

"And we have a winner! Avery how do you feel?" Jasper joked.

"Real good. Yeah… really good." He smiled and Jasper felt her cheeks go hot she looked away trying to hide a smile. Storm looked around, all these years; she had never had this much good in her life… after Lucy died everything fell apart. The family was torn, and Jasper and her family had to move.

But now the tables turned and everything was going right for a change.

Saphira meanwhile was sitting alone in the corner of the room, as all the fun was going on she was left out… Frost had to go with the rest of the guardians so she had crawled back into her shell and it was sealed up tight. No one except for Olive noticed her. She was so quiet.

Olive looked at the sad, far away look in Saphira's eyes, there was something wrong with her life… maybe it happened in the past… maybe it didn't. But one thing was for sure, she was locked up tight, she kept everything to herself. Ever since she had joined she had never quite settled in. Olive felt a sweep of emotion wash over her; she felt a wave of pain, fear, and loss crash upon her. It was heart shattering… it made her want to cry.

"Hey Olive! Lets get going! We're gonna be late!" Jasper called to the frozen coyote.

"Huh? Oh right!" Olive exclaimed snapping back to the present.

Storm looked at Saphira too and felt the same emotions crash upon her, but only they were stronger than what Olive felt….

BLUE TRIANGLE

The five of them boarded the plane and sat down. As the plane rose higher and higher into the fading light a voice came on the speakers.

"Welcome aboard the Jumbo Star ladies and gentlemen! I will be your pilot for this evening my name is Dave. I will soon put the Jumbo Star in hyper drive so we will get to our destination shortly. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride to Canada!" Dave ended in a cheery tone.

" YOUR TAKING ME TO CANADA?" Tech exclaimed.

"Yes Tech… to my house… were I was raised. Don't worry! It'll be lots of fun!"

"I…I…I…" Tech stammered.

"Tech! Deep breaths in and out." Olive said soothingly.

Tech took a deep breath in through his nose and out through his mouth. (This was repeated numerous times). Finally he was calm enough to breath properly.

_Meanwhile back at HQ…_

"I wonder how they're trip is going…" Rev said for the millionth time that minute.

"I'm sure it's going fine Rev." Lexi reassured the hyper roadrunner for the millionth time.

Suddenly male wolf anthro appeared. None of the Loonatics recognized him. He had the same dark brown hair as Olive and Frost, his eyes were an aqua green shade and his fur colour was white but he had some black in spots.

"I'm sorry to intrude but is Frost here still? She was supposed to be back an hour ago…" He trailed off.

"Um… Olive and Avery went on the trip… Frost left an hour ago… who are you?" Ace replied.

"My name is Ty, I am a member of the Whisper Clan… I really need to find Frost… her mother is panicking… none of the others seem to know where she went. They sat that one second she was with them… the next she was gone…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Arrival

"What do you mean she never came back? She left with the others when did…" Ace said. He was confused… Frost did leave when the others left… how could she be gone now?

All of a sudden Frost appeared, blood covered her arms and legs she limped forward only to fall to the floor… she let out an agonized howl… her eyes closed and her breathing became slower and more difficult.

Frost's POV

It hurt… so much. All I know is that I was on my way home with the others… then I was somewhere else… there were Darkners everywhere! They attacked me and I barley had the strength to teleport to safety. And now here I am… fallen to the floor… blood pouring out of me… not able to breath properly… what good is my life now? I'm dying… right in front of my friend's eyes.

The next thing I knew was that the pain lessened and breathing became easier. I could feel my wounds being healed… I smiled Saphira. I can always count on her. She has helped me so many times over the last couple of weeks.

I heard Saphira say that I was going to be ok… that I was going to live… I just needed to wake up.

Normal POV

"Frost? Can you hear me?" Ty asked stroking her forehead. Trying to coax her into waking up.

"T… Ty?" Frost asked.

"Oh thank god!" Ty smiled and wrapped his arms around Frost's slim frame. Frost smiled and hugged him back, her head resting on his shoulder. "Your ok now Frost… your ok." Ty said softly stroking her soft, silky light brown hair. Ty gently pulled Frost to her feet and wiped away a tear that trickled down her cheek.

"I'm scared Ty…" Frost whispered in his ear. There were only a couple people that Frost showed how she was really feeling with. Ty was one of them.

Ty pushed the hair that was covering Frost's emerald coloured eye, his eyes went soft as they gazed deeply into her eyes searching hers for the one thing he was thinking of. It didn't show through the hard layer of fear that created a layer of its own.

"We have to go now." Ty said grabbing Frost's hand and with that, they both disappeared.

The remaining Loonatics looked at each other in confusion for a couple of seconds before shrugging and carrying on what they were doing.

When Frost and Ty got back to their clan, Frost was tackled to the ground by Olive.

"I'm so glad your ok!" She smiled and offered her hand to Frost to help her up. But Frost got up on her own and smiled at Olive.

"Frost?" A voice called.

"Oh no." Ty muttered under his breath lucky for him nobody heard him.

"Justin?" Frost asked.

"Babe I was so worried about you!" He ran up to her and hugged her. Frost hooked her arms around his neck. The way he talked to Frost disgusted Ty, his voice was so sickly sweet! He was obviously using Frost, couldn't she see that? Ty wondered.

Justin knew that Ty liked Frost not just as friends, so he did everything possible to drive Ty mad. When Justin was sure that Ty was watching, he pressed his lips to Frost's, his tongue asking for entrance, when Frost allowed she waited until his tongue had explored every single inch of her mouth before she started fighting back.

Ty had seen enough. He turned on his heel and left. Frost had also had enough. She pulled away, only to get pulled back into it.

"Let me go!" Frost yelled. Ty looked back to see Frost trying to break Justin's grip on her. Obviously she didn't want to be kissed anymore.

"Let her go you idiot!" Her heard Olive yell.

"Justin! Let me go!" Frost screamed as he pulled her closer to him his lips meeting hers again. Fists clenched into tight balls, Ty walked right up to Justin and growled.

"Let her go." Ty snarled.

"Oh? And what are _you _gonna do about it?" Justin asked, "See Frost, Your little hero is coming to rescue you!" Justin smirked.

Ty's teeth curled up over his lips threateningly, "I don't want to have to say it again. Let. Her. Go." Ty growled.

"Oh! I'm so scared!" Justin faked in a very unconvincing voice. "Get real Ty. _Everybody _knows that you like Frost. But _she _doesn't like you in return." Justin taunted. Ty couldn't help it, his fist pulled back. Justin's eyes widened "Wait, wait! Can't we work something out? Come on man!" Justin released Frost, "See, see! I let her go!" Justin started to back away. "Please Ty!" He pleaded.

Ty shook his head, an evil smirk appearing on his face. Justin put up his arms trying to defend himself. He threw a punch at Ty, but Ty was to quick, he dodged and kicked Justin in the stomach sending him flying against a tree.

'This is going to be fun' Ty thought as he closed the distance between himself and Justin. But turned as he heard Olive yell 'he's not worth it!' she was right. So he left Justin and jogged over to where Frost stood, stock-still.

"Frost hun? Are you ok?" Ty asked pulling her into a hug. "Shhhh…" Ty whispered as Frost burst into tears.

"Why didn't I see it before? He didn't love me! He never did!" Frost sobbed as she teleported Ty and herself to their secret spot, the spot that only she and him knew about.

"It's ok…" Ty said trying to sound reassuring, but inside he wasn't sure what to do next. Frost pulled away from him and wiped away the tears that trickled down her face. Ty smiled as he saw her softly stroke a white feather that hung from a deer hide neckband. "I still can't believe you've kept that all these years…" Ty said smiling.

"Why wouldn't I have? It was my first Valentines Day present that I got from a boy… I'm just glad that boy was you."

_Flashback…_

Ty's eyes searched the playground for his best friend Frost. Then he found her, swinging from a rope that hung from weeping willow tree, it's branches so gracefully arced that they lightly brushed her face as Olive was pushed her. Frost wore a big smile on her face.

"Frost!" Ty yelled running over to her.

"Hi Ty!" Frost greeted jumping off the rope and running over to him as fast as her little legs could carry her. Frost and Ty were in kindergarten, it was Valentines Day and their class was spending the day outside to celebrate. With the golden sun beaming down and the sky a wonderful shade of light blue, it was a beautiful day outside.

"Frost! I have something to give you!" Ty panted as the two met under the shade of another weeping willow tree.

"What is it?" Frost asked a big smile spreading across her face.

Ty pulled out a small gift wrapped carefully with black starred wrapping paper. A small blue ribbon was wrapped securely around the parcel and the words '_To Frost, yor speshal to me. From Ty.'_ Were written on a tag that was attached to the gift.

"Are you gonna open it?" Ty asked excitedly as he handed her the small wrapped gift.

"'Course I am!" Frost replied her smile getting bigger. Frost tore off the wrapping paper and slowly opened the small box that was in her hand. Inside was a beautiful white feather attached to a deer hide neckband. "Ty! I love it!" Frost exclaimed her smile growing wider. (If that was even possible.)

"Will you be my valentine?" Ty asked.

"Yes!" Frost exclaimed hugging him tightly and planting a kiss on his cheek before running off to go show Olive.

_End Flashback…_

"I wish things were as simple as before…" Frost said sadly leaning in against Ty.

"I do to… I really do." Ty replied wrapping His arm around her shoulders and kissing the top of her head.

_Meanwhile back with the vacationers…_

"I hoped you enjoyed your flight!" One of the flight attendants said as the five anthros stepped off of the plane and into the sunshine that beat down from overhead. It had taken them the entire night to get to Canada. Which really isn't that bad of a time if you think about it.

"Were finally back!" Storm said excitedly to Jasper as they walked across the parking lot and into the airport's main building. Inside the building the air conditioning was on. Various plants and flowers decorated the desks.

"How may I help you?" A lady said looking up from the piles of paperwork that littered her desk.

"Were waiting for someone." Storm explained. The lady nodded and turned back to her work.

"Storm! Jasper!" A voice called from behind them, the two girls spun around and smiled widely.


End file.
